<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by GlitternGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077844">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow'>GlitternGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, M/M, References sex/nudity, withholding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry discord challenge 360 words for the prompt “please”</p>
<p>Please read the tags before you read this. It’s fairly nondescript but might be not your thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please</p>
<p>He had wanted to say or hear that word all his life. Of course a Malfoy would never say please.</p>
<p>But he wondered. If he had said please, take my hand, to be my friend when they were eleven. </p>
<p>Please take my hand, to save me from my father when they were fourteen. </p>
<p>Please oh god please , when they were fifteen and the dark Lord moved into his house. When his life fell apart. </p>
<p>Please is a word he needed.</p>
<p>Right now it was a word he was waiting for. </p>
<p>He brushed the soft feather over a toned, hard chest. Heaving with each breath like it had never breathed before. Down across a stomach, taught with anticipation and around the cutest little bellybutton. </p>
<p>Breath hitched as he went lower, the feather the finest money could buy, the softest lightest teasing touch. </p>
<p>Kiss me, he heard and he obliged but he didn’t touch. Only a slight press of lips to lips. Not enough. A ghost of a taste. A growl left Harry’s lips and hands sought him out. </p>
<p>He moved away, close but untouchable, cold as he should be, a perfect little Malfoy. </p>
<p>Another growl, this one went straight to his cock and he stifled a whimper. He wouldn’t break first. He always broke first. </p>
<p>A breath sighed out, body relaxing against the bed and iridescent green eyes seeking out his. The smile, half cocked on that beautiful olive skinned face. The dark hair mussed, worse than even quidditch made it. </p>
<p>Please Draco, the voice cocky even as it acquiesced.</p>
<p>The words he had wanted, but he somehow felt like he had still lost as he surged forwards, lips meeting and hands grasping furiously as they met in passionate lust. Bodies deliciously naked and fitting together like they were meant to be. His fingers tangling into that thick glorious hair as hands grasped the back of his head and pulled him closer still. Sliding inside that body that was always ready for him, made for him, for Draco not Malfoy. </p>
<p>Everything was forgiven, forgotten, scars on their flesh.</p>
<p>Like the puzzle piece that had been missing his whole life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>